Lemonade MouthLeft Out
by Iheartlovinglove
Summary: With Wen and Olivia paired off and Scott and Mo back together Charlie feels left out.  Charlie/Stella friendship


I do not own Lemonade Mouth.

Charlie walked over to Stella who was sprawled out in a hammock. She had one leg dangling over the net, one hand behind her head, and a glass of lemonade in the other hand.

"Don't you feel left out," he pouted, sitting on the ground beneath her. He watched Olivia on the swing giggle and blush as Wen pushed her gently. He rolled his eyes and glanced over to Mo who had her head against Scott's chest as he brushed her hair back and kissed her forehead. Charlie gagged.

"Out of what," Stella took a sip of her lemonade and let out a refreshed sigh.

Charlie groaned, "The couples that are strewn about your backyard," gesturing towards their friends.

Stella looked around the yard and shrugged, "So what, they want to play lovey dovey. I'm lead guitar in the most kick awesome band in history, no complaints here mister."

Charlie turned onto his knees and leaned over the net to face her, "Wait…you of all people aren't going to fight this injustice?"

Stella raised a brow as she took a slow sip out of her straw. Charlie waited impatiently for her to respond as she continued to look a him, "Stella!"

The girl smacked her lips and chuckled, "What injustice? That you can't get no lovin'?" Charlie gave her an annoyed look before she continued, "Chill drummer boy, who cares if they want to drool over each other. As long as it doesn't interfere with the band, I'm cool with it."

Charlie sighed and turned back around defeated. Stella smirked and leaned over the net, dangling her glass in front of his face. He blew out a breath before accepting the offer and sipping some of the liquid threw the straw. "Better," she smiled and patted his head.

Wen gave Olivia a quick peck on the cheek as she swung slowly toward him. "No," Charlie grumbled and swatted her hand away from his head.

Stella let out a frustrated breath, "Well get over it Delgado." She sat up in the hammock and climbed down to sit beside the boy, placing her glass on the ground beside her. "What ever happened to that Victoria chick?"

Charlie let out another groan and fell sideways on the grass. "She dumped me…something about the guy she had always been crushing on finally liking her back."

Stella crawled over to where he fell and leaned back on her legs, "You just let her dump you?"

Charlie rolled onto his back and put his hands over his face, "Yes, who am I to get in the way of true love." He moved his hands and yelled, "Since apparently the true love is never me!"

Mo jumped slightly at Charlie's outburst but Scott comforted her with a squeeze around her waist and a soft kiss on the lips.

Stella turned away from the couple and looked back down at Charlie, "Dude, if you were going to lay down you should have just got in the hammock with me, it is way more comfortably than this grass…and if I'm going to listen to you whine I want to at least be comfy."

Charlie furrowed his brows, "Gee thanks Stella, you always know what to say."

Stella shrugged and stood, "What do you expect? You're asking for love advice from me." She dusted herself off and hopped back into the hammock. She looked over at him and motioned for him to join her.

Charlie let out a breath and slowly lifted himself off the ground. He walked over to the hammock and got in beside her. She shuffled over a bit but their faces were still inches apart. "I think you should just stop being jealous and accept the fact that no girl likes you like that right now," Stella smiled.

Charlie gave her a strange look, "That helps none and why are you smiling about it?"

"I'm not upset, why should I frown," Stella joked. "And if you don't like my advice you have to get off my hammock Delgado," she laughed.

Charlie looked at the girl and let out a small chuckle. "Whatever," he smiled, "I guess I'll just have to look at you until the mushiness behind me stops."

Stella shoved the boy's arm, "Gross, don't flirt with me drummer boy. That's also grounds for being kicked off the hammock."

Charlie blushed and stammered, "I was not flirting!"

Stella rolled her eyes and laughed, "Good, because we will have to be the mandatory single hotties for the fans to ogle during concerts."

The two burst into laughter, catching the attention of their band mates.


End file.
